1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices used for suturing tissue during surgical procedures. More particularly, the invention relates to devices used to advance suture through tissue via a hollow needle piercing the tissue to be sutured. Still more particularly, the invention relates to suturing devices for use during endoscopic surgical procedures.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Devices for facilitating the suturing of tissue during endoscopic surgical procedures are commonly used. One such device is the Spectrum® tissue repair system made by Linvatec Corporation. The system incorporates a suture hook handle adapted to receive a variety of suture hooks, i.e. hollow needles, each suture hook having a distal tip shaped in varying ways. The suture hook handle is provided with a pair of opposed suture advancing wheels, the perimeters of which are covered with an elastomeric material. The wheels are aligned in a common plane and rotatable about their respective axes which are spaced a predetermined distance apart so that the perimeters of the wheels may be adjacent or contiguous to each other. The suture hook handle comprises a pair of diametrically opposed suture passageways leading to the nip of the wheels so that a suture inserted into a selected passageway is guided to the nip of the wheels and by rotation of one of the wheels may be advanced through the lumen of the selected needle.
The various suture hooks are attachable to the suture hook handle by means of an axially aligned recess at the distal end of the handle, the recess being adapted to receive a complementarily shaped hub attached to the proximal end of each suture hook. The end wall of the recess has an axially aligned aperture to receive suture from the nip of the wheels and guide it to the needle lumen. Once a suture hook is assembled with the suture hook handle, it is secured thereto by a transverse set screw which is advanced radially into the recess to engage a dimple on the hub of the suture hook to secure the hook to the handle.
While offering significant advantages and facilitating the suturing of tissue during endoscopic surgical procedures, the prior art device is not easily disassembled for cleaning or repair and does not allow reorientation of the suture hook during a surgical procedure. Orientation of this prior art device is generally accomplished by inserting a different suture hook rather than simply reorienting the one currently in use. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to produce a suture hook system overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art device.
It is also an object of this invention to produce a suture hook handle which is easily disassembled for cleaning or repair.
It is also an object of this invention to produce a suture hook system which enables the reorientation of a selected suture hook during a surgical procedure.